A Cab, Starbucks and a Sarcastic Brunette
by ASimpleEquat10n-LOVE
Summary: Going to work has it's ups and downs, whether it's having to share a cab with someone you THINK you vaguely remember, earning money on the sidewalk, or maybe meeting a neighbour. Sorta long one-shot. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. AU One-shot for Auslly. Some misspelled swearing for you protective mothers.


**Mestie's/N: BEFORE I START ANYTHING, THIS STORY IS SERIOUSLY LONG. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Sup guys! Here are a few one-shots for you to read. If you enjoyed like/fav/follow! But please REVIEW. That's most important. Aaaanyways, I really love flashbacks. If you don't, get out. Sorry for any errors. I didn't have time to edit.**

**Disclaimer: Why do you think I own this biz? Well, if you can recognise any of it, it's pretty clear that I don't. Such as **_**Battle Scars **_**by Guy Sabastian feat Lupe Fiasco. **

**A Cab, Starbucks and a Sarcastic Brunette**

**Austin P.O.V.**

*sigh*

Mom wants me to 'welcome' our new neighbours after work. _Joy, _I thought. And that's one of the things you need to know about me – I'm really sarcastic. As I walked to the door and slipped on my yellow Vans, I practiced a song in my head, for I had been planning to try out for Marino High's Talent Quest _and _had to keep up a job at Starbucks. Not to mention studying for tests and doing homework! God, could anything get more stressful than this.

Starbucks is CRAZY. Work fast, watch fast, earn fast. That was the motto for me while working. At least my boss likes me and pays me better, thanks to fast work. It was actually fun working with my co-workers, Dez, Dallas, Kira, Brooke, my boss Cassidy and Trish at Starbucks. They made it enjoyable

I halted a taxi cab from around the corner, its yellow plates shining in the morning sun; if we had one, that is. It's really a cloudy day. Rough, stormy grey clouds whizzed fast across the almost pitch-black sky. I ran to the cab and opened the door, which apparently was in unison with someone else.

"HEY! This is my cab, sucker!"

Me and a female voice shouted at the same time. This is really creepy with all the unison stuff. I looked up to see an annoyed brunette with a red and green shirt flowing behind her, which expressed her possible feelings now – red for rage. Her little petite body was fixed in a tight position just from looking at me.

"Hey!"

"This is MY cab!"

"Then stop being selfish and be less of a jerk so I can borrow it, Blondie!"

"What are you going to do about it, Shorty?"

Huh. That sounded familiar. WAIT. Oh yeah! Back in grade 1, I remember this girl in my class, A-something (I forget easily), wanted to use my black pencil. And, if you can't tell by the tone, we fought over it.

_*AWESOME FLASHBACK*_

"_Hey, can I borrow your bwak pwencil(black pencil), Awestin?"_

_Let's just say, with that cute voice and the way she said my name like Awestin, made little 7-year-old, resemble Awesome. Yup. Nickname around there was Awesome Austin thanks to her. Her brown curls bounced as she managed to say the words._

"_This is MY pencil!"_

"_Well then stop being such a mweanie (meanie) and more of a fwiend (friend) and let me borrow it, Blondie!"_

_What a coincidence! Those two have the same nickname for me – Blondie. _

"_Black is a boys' colour!"_

"_No it isn't! It's for bwoth (both) genders!"_

_At least she pronounced gender correctly. And I know black is a both-gender colour, but back then, pink and purple were the stuff for girls._

_Ugh, pink._

_But A-girl liked boys' colours more. After focusing more on her, I learnt that her favourite colours were red, black and yellow. And my favourite colour is yellow as well. I guess I have something in common with A-girl._

_Well, anyway, our teacher saw us fighting and made me give her the black pencil, afterwards lecturing me about being a good boy and doing good and bad. How boring._

_I never really saw/talked to A-girl since then – I guess she moved schools. _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I stared at the nerve of this girl. Of course, as bad boy Austin Moon isn't any gentleman, I stepped in the cab and closed the door. I waited for her to just growl in defeat and storm off. But she never went. She just did as I did; sat down and closed the door behind her. She smiled triumphantly as she directed her gaze to the front again. I stuck my tongue out at her, annoyed.

"Nearest Starbucks, please."

The girl and I told the driver. Our eyes widened at the thought of seeing each other again. But it soon dawned on us that we already hated each other, we decided in our heads to start as stare-off the entire way there. "Do you two know each other?" a British voice came from the driver as he watched our stare-off in the mirror amusedly. The brunette looked confusedly at the driver.

"No."

"Well, it seems that you two do. It seems the tension between you two causes a shatter in your personality."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked the driver curiously. It seemed the guy was smart; by the way he uses his vocabulary. He just laughed and asked for the money.

I gave him a $10 tip, even thought he had to drop us off a bit far away to Starbucks because of traffic.

As I stepped into the now pouring rain to cross the street to my workplace, I sensed a presence next to me; of course, the girl. I looked at her. I did not notice one thing from inside the cab-she was carrying a caramel coloured bag from around her shoulder, with the silver letters printed small on the top of the bag. I managed to read the first part of the sentence.

_If this bag is seen alone, please contact Ally Dawson on-_

"You want my number, I see."

I look at the brunette. She had a triumphant, amused, yet sarcastic kind of tone and personality, unlike any of the girls I've ever met. Her eyebrows were set in a suggestive pose while her face (without makeup I noticed) gave a sense of _do not fahk with me of I will do so to you. _It was weird to say, but she was, admittedly, beautiful.

"Someone's full of herself, Shorty," I chuckled as she rolled her eyes with a grin on her face. "And no. I was just curious to know what your name was, Ally." I told her as I crossed the road with her as these words flew by without my consent. I was flustered, but I knew I couldn't take them back. She stuck out her little hand.

"Ally Dawson, awesome resident of America, and are way too badass for you to handle."

I shook her hand, amused by her freewill to swear**(3)**. But seriously, I have NO PROBLEM to swearing. It's just weird hearing it from a girl in the first time is forever.

" , star YouTuber of America. I'm the one and only bad boy of Miami. It's nice to meet 'cha."

"What do you do on your channel?"

"Basically skits, song covers, collabs **(1) **with my friends, stuff like that, all from 'XDtotheM00nandBACK' **(2)**. Pretty awesome, I know."

Ally rolled her eyes but her smile gave her away.

"If it was that awesome, then why haven't I heard of it?" she asks innocently.

"Maybe it's because you're 'too badass for me to handle'." I mocked her voice. "I don't speak like that, you idiot. Are you trying to mock your real voice?" Ally asks sarcastically. I put my hand on my heart faking hurt. "Take that back, I don't think I can handle such comments, dearest Shorty!" we laughed all the way to Starbucks. A song came on in one of the shops we were passing by later during our trip. The little voice sings along to the song.

_Hope the wound heals but it never does_

_That's cause you're at war with love_

_You're at war with love, yeah_

_These battle scars don't look like they're fading_

_Don't look like they're ever going away_

_They ain't never gonna change_

_These battle... _

And to my surprise, Ally can actually sing. I guess she can see me gaping at her from her side when she says, "It was hard to believe that I can rap and sing?"

"Sort of. Sorry." I apologized, which was strange hearing it from bad boy Austin Moon. She shrugged so I began to rap.

_Never let a wound ruin me_

_But I feel like ruin's wooing me_

_Arrow holes, they never close from Cupid on a shooting spree_

_Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me_

_But when you're trying to beat the odds up_

_Been trying to keep your nods up_

_And you know that you should know_

_And let her go_

_But the fear of the unknown_

_Hold another lover strong_

_Sends you back into the zone_

_With no Tom Hanks to bring you home_

_A lover not a fighter_

_On the front line with a poem_

_Trying to write yourself a rifle_

_Maybe sharpen up a stone_

_To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone_

"Nice." The brunette complimented me.

"I know. I told you I sing on my channel, Miss Dawson." We laughed as we sang the pre-chorus.

_Austin_/**Ally**/_**Both**_

_I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched_

_I wish that I could stop loving you so much_

_Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_

_When all of the signs say that I should forget her_

**I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had**

**I wish that the good outweighed the bad**

**Cause it'll never be over **_(never be over)_** until you tell me it's over**

_**These battle scars don't look like they're fading**_

_**Don't look like they're ever going away**_

_**They ain't never gonna change**_

_**These battle scars don't look like they're fading**_

_**Don't look like they're ever going away**_

_**They ain't never gonna change**_

_**These battle...**_

**(Then just leave then)**

**You shouldn't have but you said it**

**(And I hope you never come back)**

**It shouldn't have happened but you let it**

**Now you're down on the ground screaming medic**

**The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses**

**Shields, body armors and vests don't properly work**

**That's why you're in a locker full of hurt**

**The enemy within and all the fires from your friends**

**The best medicine's to probably just let it win**

_I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched_

_I wish that I could stop loving you so much_

_Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_

_When all of the signs say that I should forget her_

**I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had**

**I wish that the good outweighed the bad**

**Cause it'll never be over **_**(never be over)**_** until you tell me it's over**

_**These battle scars don't look like they're fading**_

_**Don't look like they're ever going away**_

_**They ain't never gonna change**_

_**These battle scars don't look like they're fading**_

_**Don't look like they're ever going away**_

_**They ain't never gonna change**_

_**These battle...**_

**Cause you set me on fire**

**I've never felt so alive, yeah**

_No, hoping wounds heal, but it never does_

_That's because you're at war with love_

**And I'm at the point of breaking**

**And it's impossible to shake it (yeah)**

_See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does_

_That's cause you're at war with love_

_Hope it heals, but it never does_

_That's cause you're at war with love!_

_**These battle scars don't look like they're fading**_

_**Don't look like they're ever going away**_

_**I ain't ever gonna change**_

_**These battle scars don't look like they're fading**_

_**Don't look like they're ever going away**_

_**They ain't never gonna change**_

_**These battle scars don't look like they're fading**_

_**Don't look like they're ever going away**_

_**I ain't never gonna change**_

_**These battle... **_

We finished loudly as we hear cheers and claps all around us. A man throws a hat to the ground which starts piling with cash with everyone throwing it in. Why didn't I think of this before? When the crowd move away, I give the hat to the man, leaving some money for coming up with the idea for the hat. He smiled with a gracious expression on his withering face. Just looking at him, I know he's a nice guy. I also know Ally knows it too, taken from the thankful smile directed to me after I give him the hat with the money.

"We should count the money, Blondie. Here, I'll help you count" So we counted the money on the bench. Sure, I was late for work. But on the bright side, the amount of the green colour of paper bills were in mini-mountains, enough for mom to believe that I worked for an more than an entire month for minimum wage. Ally started counting money, while I watched her concentrated expression on her face while she shoos people away and her eyebrows twist in a certain way while she licks her lips subconsciously.

"Aaaaand….. We have… drumroll please!" Ally told me in a deep narrator voice. I slammed my hands on the kerb bench loudly, resembling a 'drum'.

"300 dollars!" My eyes widened. Well then, I could sing Battle Scars in the streets forever if I get this much money EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. I told myself to calm down, because it would just be immature if I screamed "WOOHOO!" in front of the world.

"Okay. So that means $150 for you and $150 for me, right?" I ask her, hoping that my maths would be correct.

"Yep! Good job, you get a sticker!" she says sarcastically. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. She handed me my stack of 150 bucks, with one note reading a phone number, smartly written in erasable marker. I look confusedly at her as she starts to walk to my previous destination, Starbucks.

"Call me, Austin."

And, with that, she walked off into the crowd of people disappearing with a wink. I run my hand through my hair in in shock and happiness. After realising it was late enough for me to get fired, I decided to call my boss tomorrow and tell her I was sick today. But she always lets me off the hook, my friend Cassidy. And even if she doesn't, I'll find another job.

But then I remember, I never gave her my first name, did I?

I take another cab home still holding the cash and number in my hand. I pay the driver and step out of the car, leaving me with 145 dollars. _Not bad, _I think to myself.

I unlock the door to the house, which is empty of course – my parents leave for Moon's Mattress Kingdom around the same time as me and come home as late as 11, so I was good for hours. I spend some hours playing video games, practising my song, and writing Ally's number on a piece of paper and posting it on the wall. I start to get ready to call Ally, when I have a thought. _But wait, _I tell myself. _At 5:30 I have to meet the new neighbours, and if I don't, my mom and dad will kill me._

I check the time.

_5:15. _I have enough time to eat a bit (in case they have horrible food), shower, brush my teeth and dress 'nicely' for our neighbours. I'm a cool person with time; not rush too fast, doing things nicely and calmly, but at the same time not being lazy and slow. I hope that makes sense.

After I do everything, I check the time again. _5:28. _I have enough time to walk there and still be on time. So I slip on my yellow Vans once again, reading the address on the sticky note my parents gave to me and worked out the location. As I reached the red door of my supposed new friend, I stood on the porch and rang the doorbell. I hear a male fatherly voice yell, "Coming!" when I hear footsteps and the opening of the door.

A short, balding man opens the blood red door and welcomes me inside his home. "Hi! I'm Lester Dawson, owner of Sonic Boom." He says cheerfully. "I'm Austin Moon. Sorry my mom and dad couldn't come, they were busy with work." I give Mr Dawson an apologetic glance, of which I have practiced for years when I had to introduce myself to the neighbours who moved near here. " Nice to meet you, Austin. You must be our new neighbour." But dang, this guy sure is friendly. I make a mental to send this guy a good Christmas present. Wait. He said _our_. Not _my_.

"Our, Mr Dawson?" I ask politely.

"Yes, my daughter and I live here while my wife, Penny, goes to observe apes in Africa for research. Sorry you couldn't meet my wife by the way," Daughter, hmmm? "My daughter will be coming soon, she's just in her room. SWEETIE?" The middle aged man yells up from the stairs.

"Yeah dad, I'm almost down. Gimme a sec!" a familiar voice yells back knowingly. I just noticed now that his last name is _Dawson. _Where have I learnt that last name from? As I said before, I forget easily.

I get my answer when my favourite brunette comes strolling down the stairs, phone in hand, while wearing a yellow and red flowery blouse. I smirk knowing she's going to have a big surprise when she sees me. She covers her legs with spiky leggings, yellow sneakers with red laces covering her feet, looking as beautiful as ever without a trace of makeup on her face, once again. When she comes down to the ground level, she looks up from her phone, getting ready to welcome a 'neighbour', only to blink confusedly at me and widen her brown eyes. Mr Dawson stands with his daughter, looping his arm around her shoulders. He smiles proudly at his daughter as he introduces her to me, so oblivious that we already met. "I'm Austin, Austin Moon." I smirk at her. "And I already know that, but I'm Ally." The brunette says in between her teeth, trying to shape a smile.

"How do you know that, sweetie? We just met him, didn't we?" Mr Dawson questions Ally. "Well…. I-I…. w-we er…. me-"she stutters. Wow, I have never seen this side of Ally. She seemed so confident when we were alone. But I guess I can see what she gets nervous from. Parents. They have the ability to bust and punish you, and you can't say a thing unless you want to get something worse for punishment.

I knew what I had to do.

"She knows me because I have a channel on YouTube. She goes on it every day and watches my videos as well. Then she comments about me a lot, so she knows me PRETTY well. Isn't that right, 'ALLeYcat'?" I asked her, lying to her dads' face while his expression changed from confusion, to understanding, to excitement. I look at Ally. She gives me a '_thanks for that but I will kill you for embarrassing me' look _and agrees, furiously nodding her head.

"Well," her father says. "I'll leave you two more time to actually bond, but keep it PG down here, okay?" Then he walks up to stairs as quick as a flash. Ally blushes slightly and looks down. "Hey, Ally. How are you?" I ask awkwardly. "Good, since the last time we saw each other." She answers quietly, but regains herself quickly. She looks up at me. "Why are you stalking me? I said to call me, not find my address!" She tells me, annoyed.

"I'm not stalking you, Shorty. My parents told me to visit my new neighbours. So, here I am."

"You're such a cheesy dork, you know that? That's why I like you already."

"You're a girl I find interesting. That's why I like you already."

_TWELVE YEARS LATER_

My twenty-five year old girlfriend laughed as I re-told my family the story on how we met. "Well, that's the real story! Why are you laughing?" I asked her.

**Ally P.O.V**

"I never believed in love at first sight. You know, first grade." He nodded, knowingly. "I love you, Blondie," I told Austin. He frowned cutely and engulfed me in a big bear hug. "I love you too, Shorty." Yep. I'm still so short; he's got a good 5 inches on me. We pull away slightly so our foreheads are touching. I close my eyes and close the distance between us. Our lips moved in harmony and I found myself in bliss, my arms wrapped around his neck.

I can't believe so much has happened in these twelve years. We ended up going to the same school, winning Marino High's Talent Quest for Best Musical Act, because he let me preform Battle Scars with him and asked me out the same day, maintaining a pretty solid relationship. Then we graduated and broke up to go to college. I went to NYMU, while he went to the University of Texas in Austin (what a coincidence, right?). I remember agreeing that we both couldn't handle a long distance relationship. We thought we weren't ready for it. I started my major in songwriting while he told me his would be a secret until we met again.

We joined up again for preforming for albums (we got record deals) and I couldn't have been happier. We started dating again after getting to know each other better since we missed a lot of each other's lives.

I can't imagine what my life would have been without my Blondie.

**Austin P.O.V.**

And I can't imagine what my life without my Shorty would have been like.

**Mestie/N: You still reading? Wow. You deserve a sticker! This was a REEAAALLLLY long one-shot. :/ Maybe I should have put it in chapters, but don't worry, I'll make a sort of sequel about what their lives would have been in those 12 years. I hope you enjoyed it! It took forever to finish. HEY. IT WAS FOR YOU. :3**

**If you are reading Crossing Paths, my other story, collab means collaboration. Collaboration, if you don't know what it is, means a group of people guest-starring in your videos, I think.**

**Reference to Crossing Paths**

**What Ally's like in Crossing Paths AND in this story. I love AU here!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR VIEWING! Oh, and thanks for that future fav/like/follow! PLEASE REVIEW ON WHETHER YOU LOVED IT, HATED IT, BORED. Thanks for all of the support! Sorry if I didn't cut up to standard, but what can I say, I do only my best. **

**MESTIE OVER AND OUT**


End file.
